Priscilla Pig (episode)
Plot Peppa and other crossover characters travel to the real world, where they get in a lot of trouble. Transcript Animated Segment Peppa: Priscilla? Priscilla Pig: Hi! I want pancakes and milk! What do you want, Peppa? Peppa: I want a cheese sandwich and a glass of juice. Mummy Pig: Here's breakfast. *gives Peppa and Priscilla their breakfast* Daddy Pig: I want bread and pizza with pepperoni on it. Mummy Pig: *gives Daddy Pig bread and pizza* Samara Pig: A Swiss roll with chocolate jam and lemonade. Mummy Pig: *gives Samara her breakfast* What would you like, George and Phoebe? Phoebe Pig: Just plain bread with grape juice. George: Cheese and crackers with orange juice. Cherie Pig: I would like a Swiss roll with strawberry jam. For my drink, a smoothie. Mummy Pig: *gives Phoebe and George their food* I'm going to start up the smoothie machine. What flavour smoothie would you like? Cherie Pig: Banana. My favourite colour is yellow! Mummy Pig: *starts up the blender* Okay. Narrator: 2 minutes later, Cherie's smoothie is done. Mummy Pig: *gives Cherie her smoothie and breakfast* There you go. characters get in the house Nanette Manoir: *screams* shakes Narrator: Oh, no! The ground is very shaky because of Nanette Manoir's loud screaming. to Suzy Sheep running around in circles Suzy Sheep: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! black hole appears and Suzy gets sucked into it Pig gets sucked into the black hole Mummy Pig: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *cries* PERCY!!!!!!!!! *gets sucked into the black hole* gets sucked into the black hole, excluding Peppa, Priscilla, George, Gumball, Darwin, Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox, Brianna Bear, Rebecca Rabbit, Cressida Coyote and Candy Cat Gumball: Everybody seems to be a weird blob of whatever colour their skin colour is. Lisa Fox: I agree. Brianna Bear: Even more. Cressida Coyote: Me three. Rebecca Rabbit: Me four. Candy Cat: Me five. else gets sucked into the black hole Peppa: *sees a tiny star coming from nowhere* What is this? *all stars get bigger and form on everyone* George: I see a swirly blue light! falls down and they get sucked into the swirly blue light Live-Action Segment [Screen goes black, then it switches to live-action with CGI cartoon characters, except the Angela Anaconda characters, which are actors/actresses dressed up] Mummy Pig: *sees a grey circle* Look there. Daddy Pig: *takes off the manhole cover* There's billboards. gets out of the manhole Priscilla Pig: Edmond, what's a billboard? Edmond Elephant: It's a large outdoor advertising structure, typically found in high-traffic areas such as alongside busy roads. Priscilla Pig: Oh. Emily Elephant: Peppa looks very mbaya. That's Swahili for "ugly". CreationBeTheWorld23, 2005EvimothCity, and Mac+Cool: Peppa is not ugly! Emily Elephant: Fine, Creation, 2005EvivomithCity, and Mac+Cool. CreationBeTheWorld23: Did you just call 2005EvimothCity 2005EvivomithCity? Piggabubblyboo456: I love you, Emily. Emily Elephant: Your name and my name sound similar! Mine's Emily and yours is Elory! Care to join my clique? chains Elory to a chair and gags her using tape Littlebat10: *rips the tape off Elory's mouth* There you go. Elsa: COMING THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *freezes Elory's chains and breaks them* *freezes CreationBeTheWorld23* Piggabubblyboo456: Hooray! Elsa has frozen Creation! Elsa: It was an accident, Elory. Narrator: Oh, dear! Elsa has frozen CreationBeTheWorld23! Mac+Cool: Guys wanna see my transportation device which takes 50 minutes from the UK to Disney World and why did Elsa freeze Creation? Elsa: It was an accident. I didn't mean to freeze him. Peppa: You're Elsa from Frozen. Elsa: I sure am. *walks to the purple door with the number 74 on it* Caillou: Snahabo. Elsa: *freezes Caillou* Ugh. *opens the purple door* Suzy Sheep: Do you know what you did? You froze Caillou! runs inside the building and shoots ice at Suzy, then closes the door Suzy Sheep: It's so cold! So co-co-co-co-co-co-cold! Mrs. Sheep: It's just the way Elsa is. shoots ice at Mrs. Sheep through a third-story window is seen standing by a skyscraper character walks over to Giselle Giselle: Do you need directions? Mummy Pig: No thanks. Giselle: OK. It's a pretty good idea to go to that bakery around the corner, as there's some nice food. walks to the bakery Male Baker: Care to try out our healthy choices? Everybody: Just rolls of bread. Female Baker: There you go! *gives everybody bread* eats their bread Paddington: Any marmalade? Female Baker: Yes, we have 5 tins of marmalade in the kitchen. *opens the cupboard* Here you go. What's your name? Paddington: Paddington Bear, but you can just simply call me Paddington. Female Baker: That's a nice name. *gives Paddington some marmalade* Brianna Bear: Paddington, shut up! *unseaths a knife* DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF? Paddington: No, no! goes back out of the bakery and walks to the green door with the number 53 on it, then goes inside Peppa: *sees Petunia Pig in a portrait* You're my dead sister Petunia. Petunia Pig: *jumps out of the painting* How is it, Peppa? Priscilla Pig: Hi! Petunia Pig: Hello! Miss Rabbit: *sees a tourist kiosk and walks over to it* Can I work here? Mr. Potato: *takes off his costume* Peppa: Hey! Mr. Potato! You're not a potato! You're a human! Mr. Potato: I sure am. Madame Gazelle: I am getting hungry and thirsty, I want a cup of tea with some cookies. Carrie Underwood: *singing* Let yourself be enchanted, you might just break through- *explodes* Petunia Pig: Carrie Underwood exploded. Mrs Elephant: Why did Carrie Underwood explode? Olivia: Carrie Underwood's face exploded in Andrea's hair. Andrea: Carrie Underwood's face exploded in my hair! Get it off! Emma: I can get it off! *picks up Carrie Underwood's face and throws it in the bin* Stephanie: Hey, Mac+Cool. Mac+Cool: Why did Carrie Underwood explode? Littlebat10: Mac+Cool blew her up with his TNT pump. Mac+Cool: I did not! Samara Pig: Let's watch Twilight, my ankles are spinning! Lisa Fox: Twilight is way too scary. Peppa Pig: Suzy Sheep? Suzy Sheep: I'm so cold so I'm wearing a winter coat. I bought it at that clothes shop near the bakery. Peppa Pig: Why are you cold? Suzy Sheep: Elsa shot ice at me. Peppa Pig: Oh, okay. windmill fades in behind Gumball Suzy Sheep: A windmill? fan disappears from the windmill and everyone vanishes into it, then everyone sees themselves inside a live-action [[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]] Darwin: Where are we? Freddy Fazbear: Welcome. Everyone but Samara Pig: Eek! Samara Pig: I AIN'T SCARED OF ANIMATRONICS! *kills the animatronics* gets out of the live-action Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Chuck E. Cheese: Calm down. Priscilla Pig: Why? Paul Walker: I like Showbiz Pizza better. Peppa Pig: Aren't you dead? Paul Walker: Yes, I am dead, but I'm CGI. Pedro Pony: *sees a shop selling pets* Wow! Zoë Zebra: Pedro! *falls on the floor and sleeps* Zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz zzzzz. Jessica Rabbit: Oh, no! My microphone broke! Andrea: Jessica Rabbit, you can have my microphone. Jessica Rabbit: Thanks! *takes Andrea's microphone* Justin Beaver: DIE, JESSICA RABBIT! DIE! *throws knifes at Jessica Rabbit* Jessica Rabbit: You can't kill me! *shoots Justin Beaver with her gun* Phew. I nearly died. Justin Beaver: I WILL GE- *dies* Rebecca Rabbit: Jessica Rabbit, why is your last name Rabbit if you're a human? Jessica Rabbit: Well, it's Rabbit because I'm married to Roger Rabbit. Rebecca Rabbit: Oooh! Super Petuniá: Super Petuniá to the rescue! Peppa Pig: Nobody needs rescuing. Steve: DIE, SUPER PETUNIÁ, DIE! *throws an anvil on Super Petuniá* Super Petuniá: Goodbye. *teleports to a graveyard and lies in a coffin* Eirza: Why did that happen? Amy Lee33: Why did that happen? Eirza: How did you get here, Amy Lee33? Amy Lee33: I live here. Jessica Rabbit: Where is here? Amy Lee33: STOP ASKING ME! *runs away* Emily Elephant: Amy Lee33 is so odd. Mia: How cute, animals! *hugs Peppa Pig* Anne Foreman: What are you doing? Continue this page, CreationBeTheWorld23. Trivia *This is the first live-action episode of the series. However, it has 5 minutes of animation, then the screen goes black and it switches to live-action for the rest of the episode. *All cartoon characters are not really there in the live-action scene, as they are computer-animated graphics made using a green screen. **''FNaF'' characters are real animatronics, however, with the exception of the 2D part. **The Angela Anaconda characters are real people in costumes in live-action. In the 2D part, they're animated with Elastic Reality. *Most of the episode is live-action but some parts are CelAction2D. *It focuses more on Peppa's three-year-old sister Priscilla Pig than Peppa herself. **However, Priscilla doesn't make a lot of dialogue. *Petunia made a cameo appearance in a painting in the live-action part and jumped out of the painting when Peppa said “You're my dead sister Petunia” *Gumball and Darwin made their second appearance. *Elsa's powers were created by the special effects team. She also acted slightly antagonistic. *Morwenna Banks couldn't make the recording so Mummy Pig and Madame Gazelle were voiced by Zara Siddiqi instead. *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a real pizzeria and the sign was edited out. *Zoë Zebra's outfit from "Poppies and Puddles" appeared in a photograph when she was inside the house with the blue door that has the number "36" on it. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Episodes of the same name as the characters' names Category:Unfinished Category:Crazy Category:Cracktastic Category:Feature-Length Episodes Category:Live-action episodes/movies Category:Write the Rest